Worth The Dents In My Head
by Sinister Tomato
Summary: The wrench was old, chipped in places where she hit Alphonse and dented in places where it connected with Edward's skull. Ed x Winry


Disclaimer: I don't own full metal alchemist.

A/N: My first attempt at EdxWinry. Done because of a request from Tough Critic. Sorry if it doesn't meet your standards. This fic is short, I know. It's meant to be.

-

Gifts really weren't the Full Metal Alchemist's thing. All that lovey-dovey crap just didn't suit his style. Traveling had dulled any sense of romance he possessed, if he possessed any in the first place. He was a lost cause when it came to pleasing people, especially with gifts.

On this day, however, he felt different. He found his childhood friend's smile to be…intoxicating. He did not know why, but for some reason he felt different around her then he had felt two years earlier. It was an odd feeling to describe. He could have marked it down to the fact that he had not seen her for two years, or that her figure evened out a bit drastically. Whatever it was, the feeling felt foreign to him.

He marked it off as a relatively complex crush. He was eighteen, after all. Crushes were not uncommon. Hell, he and Alphonse had a crush on Winry when they were only small children. They even fought for her hand in marriage. In the end, she turned them both down. It was unknown for Al, but her reason for turning down Ed was because he did not meet her height requirements. He tried to tell her there was more to a man than size, but she dragged down his pride again with one simple, yet true comment: _"You're not a man."_

He avoided people for days after that. It was a cruel thing to say, no matter how true the statement was.

As she probed the scrap shop across the street, Edward was busy trying to scrape words into the metal of the wrench he transmuted earlier from her old one. The old one she carried around like a lifeline was dented from colliding with Ed's skull too often and it was chipped in some places where she had probably knocked Al with it. It was true that he had more than enough money to spare for a new wrench, even for the engraving, but he decided to take a leaf from his superior's complex notebook and work for whatever it was he sought for.

Just as Winry came bounding toward him, large shopping bag in hand, he scraped in the last letter and quickly shoved it into the brown paper bag he picked up from Breda that morning. His report was due anyway, and the second lieutenant was more focused on the edible contents of the bag then the bag itself.

"Ed? What's wrong?" Bright, cerulean eyes stared him down with light concern.

A blush crept it's way to his face from his neck and up. He shoved the bag inches from her confused face. "H-here. It's f-for you."

She took the bag and curiously dipped out the contents. She tipped the wrench further into the light so as to have a better view of the engraved words. Cerulean eyes widened a little as they traced over the hasty scrapes.

****

To Winry Rockbell, the machine freak, my mechanic and lifelong friend. Bashing sense into me when I need it the most.

Ed looked away, not wanting to allow her to see the blatant blush that stopped at the bridge of his nose. He wanted to salvage what was left of his slowly shattering dignity. He misinterpreted the soft gasp that emitted from his companion as a gasp of horror. _She doesn't like it. Now she'll probably realize it's her old one and whack me to oblivion with it…_

"Ed…It's perfect." He turned back to face her, his mouth slightly slack.

"Y-you mean it? I mean, it's just your old one…I didn't buy it or anything." Ed raised his human hand to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "I noticed your old one was dented and chipping so I thought I'd transmute you a new one from your old one…It's kind of smaller, because the chipped pieces were irreplaceable and the rule of equivalent tra-"

Edward's case of rambling was promptly cut off as Winry forcefully wrapped one hand around his collar, pulled him inward until their bodies hit, and kissed him. Due to inexperience, their lips smashed together rather painfully, earning themselves slightly bruised lips. After approximately seven seconds, she pulled away . She pushed him back teasingly and walked into another tool shop, her machine freak nature taking over again with it's mechanical shopping spree.

Edward Elric decided that the smile practically glowing on Winry Rockbell's facial features was worth a few dents on his skull.

-

A/N: I want to know what you people think, so review. Constructive criticism would be appreciated.


End file.
